Awareexe
by Boiwithaplan18
Summary: Logan's a teenage boy with mild depression but when he finds himself in a familiar world how will he react and if he can save someone will he?
1. Chapter 1:Transported

_Chapter __1 :Transpor_ _ted_

The day started off like any other day the sound of a alarm and a grown

"Ugh, why do I even bother???"said the teenage boy rising out of his covers

This is Logan a teenage boy with mild depression, growning up on his own he started losing hope that maybe just maybe he'd have a purpose in life.

"I don't think I want to go to school today I have better things to do like play this game!" the tired teenager said

The game he's refiring to is Doki Doki Literature Club for some reason he just couldn't get it out of his head. Two characters in particulair always seem to grab his attention, Monica, a self aware teen girl who found out that she and her friends are all code and went all terminator, and Sayori a sweet and innocent girl with a bubbling personality and like him depression that ends up taking her life.

"Why, why can't I save both they both deserve a chance to live even if one murdered everyone she was just scared and didn't know what to do!"Logan said

He tried everything that day from clicking on random things a certain number of times to even trying to program in a new ending (which of course didn't work out)

"Stupid game why-*yawn* why can't I-"Logan said before drifting asleep

Suddenly there was a green flash. Logan was gone the only trace of him left was the drool from his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Wonder

_Chapter_ _2_ : _Wonder_ \--

"Hu-hu...Ah w-where am I?!?"said Logan

"I should recall what happended last night. Ok so I remeber walking up and want to go to school so I stayed hom the whole day playing Doki Doki and then I fell asleep-WAIT I LEFT MY COMPUTER ON NOOOOOOO!"Screamed Logan

"Hey, shut up!!!" Said someone outside

"Nows not the time to worry about my computer, I got to figure out where the heck I am, this room looks vaguely familiar!"

He disided to explore this new area hazardly.

"Wait a single minute I-I know where I am." Logan said

It dawned on Logan instintly that he was in-

"THE MAIN CHARACTERS HOUSE!!!" Logan screamed

"Ok-ok Logan don't freak out there's no way im actually in his house that would be impossible thats a video game this is real li-i-ife!"Logan said

"No this cant be happening!!!" Screamed Logan

It was Sayori walking down to his house and-

Knock,Knock*

"Logan can I come in???"said a high sounding voice

"(what do I do?) Um just a minute Sayori!"said Logan now freaking out

"Im letting myself in!~"Sayori said in a playful manner

Logan can't seem to bring himself to move or speak because there in front of him was-

"Its me Sayori!"said the emerging young woman

 **Hey guys its ya boi sorry about the shortness but I sware that the story will get a lot more interesting**

 **Just two brief side notes this story is going to be focus on Sayori and Logan Im sorry for all of you who wanted this to be a OcXMonica or OcXYuri. The other brief side note is about Logan, Logan is not the MC from DDLC they are two different entites thrust into the same situation but very different in more ways than one.**

Trust.

Logan.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Chapter 3:Encounter**Sayori is looking at me very confused like

"Logan, what are you doing on the ground you dummy? Its time for school!" Said Sayori

"Uh um"stutered Logan

Sayori helped me off the ground. She was looking at my watch when she scream "OH MY GOSH WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Under her breath she said "Again" Thinking that I wouldn't notice.

I was about to ask her something when she rushed out leaving me in the dust. So of course I did the only logical thing and just stood there shocked until Sayori came rushing back grabing me and then we were off

"Your acting very unusual today." Sayori said loudly over the sound of our surroundings

 _I should probably go along with whats going along I don't want anything bad to happen I don't even know if im still in the real world I dont need to make everything worse than it already is_ I thought.

"What do you mean by that Sayori I have always been unusal?" I said

 _Real clever thinking there Logan_

"True but I mean your acting more strange than usal. You know if somethings going on you can tell me right?" Sayori said in meaningful tone

"Ya ya im fine don't worry about me im fine you should worry about yourself." I said but I don't think she believes me

 _Whats to be believed about everythings a lie I have no purpose_ Shaking that thought out of my mind I rushed faster to keep up with Sayori

We turned and then suddenly-

Broom!!!*

 ** _Everything goes black_** _"What where am I?" I said_ ** _I see something green heading towards me_** ** _I look over and see a blob green with a pink circle in the center I have the urge to protect this meaningless mound of green but the pink- the pink draws me in I look back at the oncoming green and thrust my hand out. I look for the power I need in myself and I find it in the Pink Circle I reach out and take it and-_** *Screech*

A truck suddenly stopped in front of us. I look over at Sayori her mouth was opened her beauitiful eyes full of different emotions.

The sudden realisation of what happened finally acured to me! That Green Rectangle was the Truck and the Pink Circle with the outer Green forcefield was Sayori!

 _What just happened?_

Sayori breaks the ice between us by saying "Well that was close!~"

 _Jesus Sayori, we were almost hit by a truck and you say that was close?!?!_

"I think im going to smile extra today!" Sayori said cheerfully

 _I can't stay mad at you_

"Come on Sayori lets get going to school!" I said

"By the way Logan have you decided on a club to join?"asked Sayori

And thats where I lost it.

 **Hey guys its your boi! It took me forever to think of how Sayori and Logan would interact. Did you guys notice the shift in the way every things presented? Also the different kinds of texts are to represent thoughts and um other things *wink wink* What do you think is going on with Logan leave a commet of what you think is going on and remeber-**

 **T%u$4.**

 **L0gan.**


	4. AwareExe Chapter 4: Offical

**_Chapter 4:Offical_**I was totally keeping my cool. By totally cool I mean screaming and running in circles. But would you blame me I just found out I was in a video game.

 **Now I know how Monica feels.** Once I stoped screaming Sayori ask me "You done yet?"

I looked at her and just shruged

"Well we should like really get to school! But take your time I don't want you to hurt yourself, ok?~"Sayori said as sweetly as posible

"O-Ok"I said

Crap I frogot that I was supposed to keep calm and follow the storyline

 **Who says you have to follow it exactly?** *Sigh* "Lets do this Sayori" I said with a new found determenation

We make it to school in time for the 1st bell to ring me and Sayori head our sepreat ways. It seems I have Geometery 2 next. The class passed like a blur all the while im thinking about how im going to react to everything.

As the time flew by I finally made a plan! I was going to follow the story of DDLC but this time im going to be less of a duchebag than the MC was also im going to make sure Sayori dosn't end her life and to keep Monica at bay if I cant well... Lets hope we don't get to that

It was finally time for lunch. I decided that I'd go to lunch loner style. I got my meal (which was a burger because it was monday) and headed over to an empty table right next to the thot table. I took out my notebook and started taking notes of the girls's personality all divided into different sections. After a while I started to notice my suroundings more specfically someone at the thot table caught his eye. It was a girl with redish orange hair. It was Monica. She was staring at me this whole time. Was it just me or did I see her face just glitch?

 _Uh oh._ I started to feel a pull in my body one I haven't felt before it was strange. This pull in me feels like-like...I closed my eyes

 **What happened in the morning I opened my eyes and see a mass of green with black on the outer. Some of the shaped were black why that is is a mystery to me. Im getting off topic. I start trying to find the source of this new feeling. Come on, come on where are you. Maybe im just looking in the wrong ways. I close my eyes and focused on trying to find that specific soul instead of multiple souls...THERE! I open my eyes to see a body outlined in green but in the center Mass Orange. It angers me I take my hands and shove them at the Orange the Orange flickers then...**

"Logan!~" Said a familiar voice

"Huh-Ah!" I screamed

I fell to the floor by the sudden aproach. It was again Sayori.

"Oh hi Sayori." I said kind of stunded

"I was looking all over for you! You said you were going to meet me at lunch!~"Sayori said half cheerfully

Man I will never understand this girl!

 _Thats why I love her_

Shaking that thought out of my head I start to talk to Sayori about afterschool plans. We decided that we would meet each other at the school entrance.

I head to my sixth period class and withen a snap of my finger it seems seventh is already done! Strange how time passes huh.

I headed out to the entrance of the school and there she was standing there cute as ever.

 _Why do you set yourself up to be knocked right back down you idiot?!_

"There you are Logan! I was looking for you all over the school!" Wined Sayori

"Sayori, thats kinda unfair to say, because you told me to meet you at the front of the school you can't just go around looking for me when we already had a set meeting place." Said Logan a little ticked

"But, but, but... Fine you win, can we just go?" Asked Sayori

"No I think we should just stand here waiting." Said Logan sarcasticly

Sayori punched Logan lightly. Logan chuckled "Ya we probably should get going." Logan said

As they walked to the familar Logan thought about what happened at lunch

 _Ok that was very weird everything going black and, and, and those colors those strange godly colors. That time wasn't the first time this happenend when we first left my house we were almost hit by a truck but something happened some kind of power helped me in both events._

 _ **It was our power.**_

I shook the thoughts away as we aproached the meeting room.

 _This is it Logan this is were everything changes no more people have to die..._

 _ **We will be there to stop and end the problem.**_

"So Sayori, I never asked but what club am I joining again?" I asked

"Um... You'll see." Sayori said

But I already knew what I was getting into of course I've played this game so long its engraved in my brain.

I was joining the Literature Club.

Sayori opened the door and inside the class room were three girls.

A small, cute, pink-haired girl. Natsuki

A tall, mysterious, black-haired woman. Yuri

And the last one...

The last one was Monica. The red-headed, she-demon herself.

"So, she actually did it. She got a new member." Said Natsuki

"Hmmm. What was that Natsuki?" Yuri said

Yuri was reading a book with a strange symbol. An eye. It was of course The Portrait of Markov.

Yuri looked up from the book to the sight of the commotion. When she realized what was going on she blushed and went back to reading.

"Anyway, Natsuki, Yuri, Monica, this is Logan. He has been my Best Friend since we started talking."Said Sayori

"Well its nice to meet you Logan, I guess."Said Natsuki sarcasticly

"Hey Natsuki, didn't you have something to share with everyone?" Said Sayori

Natsuki looked at her angerly "That was going to be a suprise! Thanks for ruining it Sayori!"

"Oh, my gosh im so sorry! I didn't realize its just that-"Sayori was saying befor she was cut off by Yuri suprisingly

"Don't worry about it Sayori. Natsuki, remeber what we talked about earlier?" Yuri asked sternly

"If you don't have anything nice, ugh, don't say it at all." Natsuki said

"Good, now what do you say to Sayori?" Yuri asked

"Come on Yuri do I really have to?" Said Natsuki

"Yes, its absolutly neccasarly. Now say it." Yuri said

"Alright, Alright. Im very sorry Sayori I didn't really mean anything I said I-I-I jus-"Natsuki was saying before she was cut off by Sayori

"Natsuki, its ok don't worry you don't need to appoligize it was my fault in the first place you never did anything wrong." Sayori said while hugging Natsuki

But I wasn't paying attention to them. I was focus on Monica. The whole time we were talking she was stealing glances in my direction. There was a wierd glint in her eyes. It was almost demonic.

"Alright, its time for the suprise!" Natsuki said

"I'll get some tea ready!" Said Yuri

Monica finally opened her mouth to say "We probably should get a table so we can discus our club to Logan. But im going to need to take Logan with me I can't carry a whole table by myself."

This scared me just me and Monica. Alone. And the worst part about it was nobody even batted an eyelash to this.

Monica had to grab my arm and drag me along to get me to go with her.We turned a corner. It was a long hallway with two bathrooms in the middle.

We got to the middle of the hallway where the bathrooms were and Monica stopped. She turned towards me and grabbed my wrists and with abnormal strength and threw me into the girls bathroom. Thankfully there was no one in here. Monica rushed in and pushed me onto the floor. She sits on my stomach and pins my hands with hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU, AND WHO ARE YOU?" Monica Screamed at me.

"What do y-"

"IM ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I WILL REWRITE YOU OUT OF HISTORY!" Monica screamed in rebutle

"Im Logan, you already know this we just-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! HOW DID YOU BLOCK MY POWERS! HOW DID YOU USE MY POWERS AGAINST ME!" Monica screamed

"I don't know what your talking about honestly and what do you mean by powers?" I said

 ** _You already know the answer why do you doubt yourself?_**

Monica looked into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to be looking on another plane of reality.

"You've been telling the truth the whole time. But if thats so then what was..." Monica said

Monicas presence seemed to shift.

"If you don't have any powers than I dont have to kill you...haha, haha, HaHa, HaHa, HAHA, HAHA! YoU cAN bE MINe FoREVeR!"Monica said

"I wANT YoU LoGaN!"Monica said our faces getting closer

 ** _Black._**

 ** _Black is all I see._**

 ** _I look up._**

 ** _A mass of Orange and Black._**

 ** _But it was different then before it was a shade darker._**

 ** _It felt... Terrible_**

 ** _It must be eliminated_**

 ** _I turned my hands in a circle to ward away the red._**

 ** _The Reds resisting_**

 ** _Pushing and pulling._**

 ** _Pushing and pulling._**

 ** _I get a grip on it_**

 ** _I take the chance_**

 ** _I pushed the Shade straight out_**

 ** _It will be back_**

 ** _I will be back_**

Everything went back to normal but this time Monica was laying by me.

"I think we should go." I grabbed Monica and rushed out to the club room before we walked in I realized that we didn't get a table

I closed my eyes.

 ** _Black_**

 ** _Lets make some green_**

I open my eyes and a tables right in front of me.

 _How?_

I decide against questioning. I grabbed the table and pushed it into the class.

 **\--Hey guys it your Boi here and I would just like to thank you for reading and for showing support! If you haven't read the commets then you probably don't know whats on I was going threw a low part of my life and I was trying to focus on fixing my problem and school Im sorry I didn't post anything but I swear I will post more chapters! This isn't going to be the last you hear of me and with that ya boi out.**


	5. Chapter 5:Sundown

**_Chapter 5:Sundown_**I entered the club room with the newly produced table tired and confused

I look up to see whats going on in the room. Everything was trashed and in the middle was...

"Y-Y-Yuri, N-N-Natsuki..."I said

Yuri and Natsuki were in the center of the classroom both of their faces locked together in a battle of tounges (I can't take myself seriously right now) the sound of my voice echo's through out the room befor the girls even realized that we were in here.

"L-Logan, when did you get here and did you see all that?!?" said Natsuki half suprised, half angry

"See what?" I said to make them more secure

"Whats with Monika?" Said Yuri

I can't believe I forgot about Monika she's been sleeping in my arms for like five minutes now.

 **I see the Orange sphree. Its darker than before. I reach out and pat it.**

Monika wakes up with a jump and looks around. Her eyes finally land on me. Her eyes seemed to be signaling me about something it seemed like it was to confirm something. I didn't respond to her because I didn'tbwant anything bad to come of it.

"What happened here?" Monika said not knowing the situation thats going on

"Yuri accidently tripped over Natsuki while she was tieing her shoe." I said

"Oh, um I guess that means we can't have cookies, oh well hey wheres Sayori?" Asked Monika

"The twerp went to the bathroom right next store." Said Natsuki

"You know Sayori's older than you right? Any who we don't need cookies in the first place I already was going to join the cookies was just a plus." I said

"Your right Logan, lets end this introduction and start assigning some homework-" Monika said before being cut off

The door slamed open and in came Sayori

"Sorry I took so long I-" Sayori said before looking around

"What happened to the class?" Sayori asked

I explained to her what happened and she seemed like it didn't even fase her for some reason

"Ah man, I was looking forward to eating those cookies aw well." Said Sayori dissipointed

"Ok so back to what I was saying, im assigning everyone to make a poem. We will be sharing afterschool tomorrow." Said Monika

"Alright then I guess its time to go. It kind of makes me sad today was one of the best days of my life." I said

The girls nod and it kind of makes me sad that these girls have to loop through their lifes over and over again.

 **I will save you.**

We all say goodbye and go on are way.

As I walk out Sayori yells for me.

"Hey Logan, wait up!" Yelled Sayori

I stoped so Sayori can catch up to me.

"Can I walk home with you?" Sayori asked

"Ya I would enjoy that." I said

We walked together talking about how are life has been going. But all the while I was thinking of Sayori and the tragedy that was her existence.

When we finally made it to my house I was to caught up in my thoughts to even realize it Sayori had to get my intention.

"So I guess we're here. So I'll see you tomorrow right?"asked Sayori

"Ya I'll be there its school and I promised you I'd join the literature club. Well see ya." I said

When I turned to leave my urges finally got the best of me and I asked

"Can I stay at your house today im feeling kind of lonely recently and I don't want to be alone?"

"Of cource you can, why haven't you told me I would've spent more time with you if you just asked." Sayori said

We walked to Sayori's house making jokes and reminising of our childhood (well at least the one she thinks we have)

When we made it to her house she asked me for her bag. She took it then grabed a golden key with a pink jewel at the end. She unlocked the door and we steped in.

"Welp were here! So whatcha want to do?" Said Sayori

We decided to play _Super Smash Bros Wii U Edition_ I won 15 time while Sayori won 5. I mained Link while Sayori played as who ever she thought was cute she won her wins with Kirby each time. We only stopped because we were hungry. We made a wierd fusion between Spagetthi and Alfrado Chicken it was suprisingly delicous. We decided to eat it in Sayori's room.

"Snakes are just spastic noodles with eyes."Sayori said

The sheer randomness of this comment made me laugh so hard that a noodle came out of my nose.

This caused a chain reaction with Sayori she lauphed so hard that she nicked her lip with her fork.

"Ow, that hurt." Said Sayori

I freaked out and searched everywhere in the room for tissues. Finally I opened the closet before Sayori said otherwise. When I looked in I lost it.

 **Lost.**

 **It.**

"Its not what it-" Sayori said before I cut her off

 **"N0t** w _h_ **@t !t** l **00** _ks_ **like**?!? Its a **DAMN NOOSE**!"I screamed

Sayori started crying "You don't understand! You haven't seen my life you don't k-"

" **You don't understand ether! I have seen things. Things that I wish I could change! Things I wish I could unsee, unfeel, undo!** I love you Sayori I don't want to see you hurt!"

Sayori startes crying even more.

"Sayori please stop crying I didnt me-" I started to say

"Im not crying because you made me sad. Im crying because you made me happy. I have always loved you just by saying that you made me so happy. Please say it on-"said Sayori before I cut her off with a kiss.

 **Darkness I realized that my eyes were closed.**

 **I opened my eyes to see Mass Pink.**

 **There were little dots of Green that were disolving.**

 **Behind the Mass Pink was strings of Orange.**

 **They give an omnious feeling.**

 **I pull the stringed Orange.**

 **The Mass Pink moved to the center and black surrounded it.**

When I opened my eyes I see Sayori asleep on the floor. I grabed her and set her on her bed. I turned the light off and laid on the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets up. Sayori snuggled up to me.

 ** _I will protect you._**

 **Hey guys its ya Boi sorry about the publishing issue my fire kind of went to the last time I wrote. I have one piece of information for you. Im going to start a Bravest Warriors fanfic Chris x Beth if any of you are interested I'd like to know.With that ya Boi out.**

 ** _Logan Protects._**

 ** _Help Him._**

 ** _Three left._**


End file.
